1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pyrazolotetrathiepins, processes for their preparation, pharmaceutical compositions containing them, and their use as antimycotic agents.
2. Prior Art
The pyrazolotetrathiepins of this invention are novel. The only known fused tetrathiepins are benzotetrathiepins. Representative of the state of the art relative to benzotetrathiepins are the following two publications:
Feher, F., Engelen, B. in Z. Naturforsch. B, 34B, 426-430 (1979) describe the X-ray structure analysis of 1,2,4,5-benzotetrathiepin and 3-methyl-1,2,4,5-benzotetrathiepin. No utility for these compounds was described. ##STR1##
Feher, F., Malcharek, F., Glinka, K. in Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 10 331 (1971) disclose the preparation of several 1,2,4,5-benzotetrathiepins by the following reaction: ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 =H, methyl; R.sup.2 =H, methyl. No utility was described. This procedure will not produce 1,3,4,5-and 1,2,3,5-tetrathiepins.
Giolando and Rauchfuss in Organometallics, 3, 487-9 (1984) describe the reaction of aqueous ammonium sulfide with an organometallic polysulfide and acetone to form a six membered ring with a transition metal. The process of the present invention affords only seven-membered rings. ##STR3##
A variety of heterocyclic fused pentathiepins, and in particular certain pyrazolopentathiepins are known. For instance, 8-substituted pyrazolopentathiepins and related compounds are disclosed in coassigned pending U.S. application Ser. No. 543,195, filed on Oct. 18, 1983, in the name of B. L. Chenard. These compounds have the formula: ##STR4## wherein amongst others A is R.sup.1 N and B is N or CR.sup.2. The preferred pyrazolopentathiepins are effective in fungicidal and photosensitizer compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,073 issued June 23, 1981 to W. K. Moberg describes 7-substituted pyrazolopentathiepins of the formula: ##STR5## where R can be H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, benzyl and phenyl amongst others. These compounds are described to be useful as agricultural fungicides.